1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an optical disc driving device and wiring structure for performing recording or reproduction on an optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, optical disc drive devices for performing recording or reproduction of information on optical discs such as DVDs and Blu-ray Discs (BDs) are mounted on electronic equipment such as game equipment, recorders and players.
This type of optical disc drive device has an internal unit including an optical pickup unit for performing optical recording or reproduction on an optical disc, a rotation drive device for driving rotation of an optical disc, a moving mechanism for moving the optical pickup unit in radial directions of an optical disc, and the like. Also, the optical disc drive device has an electroconductive, metallic exterior casing for housing the internal unit.
In information recording/reproducing devices such as hard disks, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-291985A, conventionally, an internal unit is housed in a metallic exterior casing for purposes of dust prevention for the internal unit and shielding outward radiation noise. Also in optical disc drive devices, the internal unit is housed in a metallic exterior casing from the same reasons.
In such devices as optical disc driving devices shown above in which the internal unit is housed in an exterior casing, there is a need for taking measures against noise radiated from wiring lines provided for transmission and reception of electrical signals between the internal unit and external electronic equipment.